


Hair and Makeup

by aptasi



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Missing Scene, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptasi/pseuds/aptasi
Summary: Moiraine and Thom get ready for the treaty meeting.
Relationships: Moiraine Damodred/Thom Merrilin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Hair and Makeup

It was so early there was barely any light to work by. Thom and Moiraine both rose and started preparing. Neither needed to wake the other. Nor had either slept much. 

They would make Merrilor today. 

"Here..." Thom opened a bag and started taking out jars. "You can put your Aes Sedai face on, my dear.".

Moiraine turned a container over "You bought me cosmetics?"

"Sure, while you were finding a better dress yesterday." Her previous dress had been too short and made her look like a nursery rhyme shepherdess, so they'd decided it was worth the work to wait around for seamstresses to alter another one. 

Moiraine gave him a rather incredulous look. 

"I've got cream, powder, eyes, cheeks, and lip, plus something for hair. Didn't get spoilt for choice, but I managed to avoid anything that's also an assassin's poison. I hope this works for your shade." They wouldn't want her washed out. There'd be enough ghost related confusion as it was, without layering bismuth on skin that had only just been reintroduced to the sun. 

She tested it on her arm. "It does, actually." 

"And..." he said handing her a something that looked vaguely like it was once a saucepan. "Not much of a looking glass, but it's a kingdom for anything unbroken here."

"I spent all the coin on the dress." Moiraine said slowly. 

"I had Mat make a wager or two."

Moiraine blinked. "Mat diced to buy me rouge?"

"Well the dicing was for the lip color. It was cards for the rouge."

She gave him that laugh that had made him fall in love with her. 

"I know we're rushing, woman, but I remember that you touched up makeup even in Shadar Logoth, I figured that told me it was important to help you feel your best and do your best work." It hadn't been dramatic or anything, not like she'd spent hours painting her face, but she'd fixed her lips and eyes quickly after she woke up, while waiting for the boys to come back. And fuming. She'd done a lot of fuming, which given what the children had been up to retroactively seemed entirely valid. 

"I suppose it is at that."

"Now." He said. "You do your face up, and I'll help you with your hair." He dipped his fingers in a jar and, standing behind, started massaging Moiraine’s scalp with the contents.

Moiraine remarked. "If smells of mint."

"Should feel like it too." He shook out her, hair, trying out its texture. She'd clearly done something with the power to make it manageable, but he could perk it up a little bit, make it special. This was an extraordinary day after all. 

Moiraine arched an eyebrow. He saw it in the saucepan and felt it in the bond. Thom knew some bonds were more sensitive than others, but would never have guessed there was sensation in an eyebrow tease.

So Thom winked "I'm a performer, woman. I know about hair product." He had even been in charge of choosing it for over two score performers, when he had directed a masque for Morgase, so long ago. Thom wondered if Elayne would be interested in that sort of thing, once everything settled down. 

"Am I about to come out of this looking like a stage actor?" Her voice rang like cheerful bells.

"Biggest stage in the world."

He felt her exhale heavy. 

"You do probably need to read at a distance, my dear."

The nod was slow enough to let him know she was nervous, even though the bond told him the nerves were managed. "Are you going to put my hair up or down?" 

"Remember that meeting in Tear where Rand nearly figured us out?" He teased. "Like that with more shine."

Moiraine went to work with the color, applying if with her fingers, since Thom hadn't been able to get hold of a makeup brush. There were only so many times Mat could win in a row before people stopped betting. 

For his own part, Thom tried to relax and focus on the feeling of Moiraine's locks between his fingers, gradually absorbing and softening. His wife would feel better if she got confidence in the bond. 

"Thom" Moiraine said, as she squinted into the mirror and brushed color over her eye. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said. "Big day it is. Wanted you to feel like the you I see."

Moiraine put the last jar down and looked at her reflection. "I can do this." She said firmly, declarative. "I have what I need."

"I agree."

He worked fast. Best not linger. Today was one cue they couldn't miss.


End file.
